Magnetism
by InnoscenTorn
Summary: Just like magnets can opposites attract? Does the negative Kaiba, repel or attract with the positive Serenity? Read, review, and find out!Warning: Some language n' improperness!
1. Default Chapter

**Magnetisms**

**_Summary: Just like magnets can opposites attract? Does the negative Kaiba, repel or attract with the positive Serenity? Read, review, and find out! _**

**Disclaimer: **If I ever owned Yugioh, would I obsess myself by writing two characters, and somehow or another, trying my best to make my imagination come true? No, I don't think so. lol =

**Chapter 1**

"** Assistance "**

Domino City, once again, was blurred by the comings and goings of the citizens. Citizens of rich and poor, big and small, and even good and bad; of course nothing was different than the usual. Seto Kaiba, the CEO of Kaiba Corporation, is sitting by his highly expensive laptop typing away the endless documents, projects, and computations that sadly, is the cause of his many headaches.

"I demand to know who sent me this!" shouted Kaiba. As usual, some imbecile didn't send the papers at the desired date chosen.

"All. . . all right Mister Kaiba." The poor secretary stuttered as she forced her trembling knees out his office.

He absolutely hated this. No; not the work, but for the fools not doing their job correctly. True, being the CEO of the most profitable and best companies proves that this is just an example of the advantages and disadvantages.

Well for one, he had the advantage to have supreme power of the entire city and possibly the world itself. Anywhere he would go, people would immediately praise him (including those fan girls, and whoa, can I tell you how desperate they will go!), honor him, and even present obedience as a dog and a trainer. Likewise, that is where his foe- Joey Wheeler came along.

However, disadvantages can be the foolish employees, the ones who start childish mistakes such as attending late at time, or not doing work properly. And in return, was a BIG kick out of the door. No questions, no mercy, no answers . . . just out.

Now everyone should know how Kaiba is. Seto Kaiba, the merciless, cruelest, and prideful creature is a person no one should underestimate. His deep blue eyes- fearful, his billowing white trench coat- intimidating, his voice- colder than any winter! The only person who is able to surpass this young man's malevolent surface would be his little brother, Mokuba.

"Big brother!" shouted the little, unkempt haired boy. He came into the room, and welcomed himself heartedly.

"I am working Mokuba." Slightly irritated, he kept his eyes on papers, some compassion in his voice.

"I know; I know big brother. But don't you want to go home now? I finished my homework and I'm bored! Can't we go home?" The boy shuffled his feet, pleading with his oh-so famous puppy eyes.

"For the fifth time, you asked me this."

"But _Seto_ . . ." Mokuba knew exactly where his brother was going.

"Call up the limo and go home. I still have much to do."

"You're pushing yourself Seto. Let's go home together. I'm not leaving this place without you." Mokuba stood where he is, defiant to have this talk again. It's about time he raised this 'talk' more often.

"Spare me that childish talk. You know how it goes and you just have to deal with it, Mokuba."

Childish talk, huh? That's what he always calls it. I hate it when he says that! Doesn't he know how much he's changed! I miss him when he smiles. Why couldn't he just 'change' for once? I'd do anything to change everything but big brother never takes the chance... just 'childish' talk. I don't get it. This talk is just as serious as any of his stupid business work!

"Seto! Please! Why are you doing this . . .?" Unable to continue, he dropped to his knees and began to cry. He couldn't take it anymore. Rejecting the talk hurts but not being able to _verbally_ say it was even worse.

Kaiba finally took his eyes off the computer, which were glued there all that time, and went over to his little brother. Why is this talk so important to Mokuba? Doesn't he realize that this job isn't easy? I thought he understood clearly what I do and why I have chosen to do it, but every time I work, Mokuba can't stop asking me to 'leave', 'take a vacation', 'have a life', and sadly- which I regret to say, 'stop working'.

"Mokuba . . ." he trailed off, embracing the little boy. His features softened and even those terrifying blue eyes turned lighter than the deeply, dark ones. He felt tears wet his shirt, but he didn't melt it through him. He heard the cries, but he didn't want to hear them. He knew the hurt in his eyes, but he didn't want to see.

"Big brother . . . I . . . I want everything to change. I . . . want everything back," he cried, clutching more onto his brother. "But you don't listen to me anymore!"

"What?" he pulled out of the embrace, aghast.

"You're not like my big brother anymore. You never smile! You never take the time off! You never listen! Work is all you do! Can't you—"

He cut him off, sparing the talk. "I do all of this because of you Mokuba. Everything I do requires sacrifice. Without that old man, we wouldn't be here. If I hadn't—"

"Stop it! Stop it! Stop it!" Mokuba knew where this was going, and all it would do was make it worse. Kaiba wasn't going anywhere. Nothing can change the fact he doesn't want to listen. There was no use. I'm hopeless.

He stood up, and wiped the remained tears- not embarrassed to cry for his brother. Before he went out, he left these words: "Big brother. You don't realize how much this hurts. I miss you big brother. I miss you . . ."

''

Meanwhile, we find Yugi's group in an ice cream parlor deep in the hearts of the suburban area. They were enjoying their last remaining week of school before summer vacation was closing in.

Yugi Mutou, and his other half, Yami, spoke intently about revealing their past. Tea, half sided in conversations, looked worriedly at the spiky haired boy- wondering god-knows what is going on his mind or their minds of that matter. Duke Devlin, pride and joy, and Tristen, slick yet jealous, fought mindlessly to capture Serenity Wheeler's attention. And even Joey became 'monkey' in the middle, as Kaiba calls it.

"Hey Serenity," said Duke, a little too softly. "What a beautiful bracelet! I see you're highly into pink—"

"Out you fool!" shouted Tristen, pushing Duke off the chair. Once bushed off, and even pumping that little breath freshener, he sat in Duke's place as if nothing happened.

"Tristen!" Utterly horrified, she held her hands to her mouth, unbelievable how far these boys will go.

"He'll be fine Serenity," he whispered calmly. Leaning closer to her, he asked. "What do you say we have a walk outside?"

"TRISTEN! Whadd'ya say if ah' knock ya teeth out!" cried Joey. He thrust his fists, ready to strike.

He held his hands up, as if that would defend against Joey's fists. "Nah, Joey, I only meant for a little fresh air, man!"

His temples flared— fireworks about to burst. He isn't a fool. "I know what cha' up to, Tristen! Get your hands offa' my sista' and leave her alone!"

"What are you talking about Joey? I didn't even touch her! I'm not Duke!"

Duke stomped over, ears almost breathing out smoke. "Excuse me? I am not disloyal to any woman. I respect—"

"Respect ma' ass," cut Joey. "Ma' sista' will find someone better than you two. So don't even try it!!!"

Serenity, completely zoned out throughout the little fight, finally became aware of what her brother just said.

I never really thought about it . . . a boyfriend. Basically the only things important to me are my brother, my friends, and most importantly school. School was a main priority and if I would ever revolve deeply in a guy is pretty . . . different. Yes, there were cute guys in school but so what? You can fall in love with someone like the monster from Frankenstein and not even care about looks!

I mean, all my life I've dedicated myself to the people I love, and the work I do. Dedicated to a special someone is much too much of a commitment! It's almost like marriage! Yet . . . curiosity does strike the cat.

"Hey Joey," Serenity began. "I'm gonna head to the library. I want to borrow some books."

"Sure sis'. Leave ya' phone on kay?"

She sighed inwardly, and waved goodbye to all her friends. _Leave your phone on, _she pondered at Joey's words. That's big brother. Overly protective, but so caring, thankfully I have him to protect me.

The library on the other side of town, farther away from her usual and run-down library, is one of the most peaceful places ever. Sure, like any other library, it's got to be quiet. This one in particular was so far out of town that it is commonly used for the rich- not like Serenity Wheeler herself- the middle class citizen who has no history of fame, wealth or fortune. Luckily it was a little, shaggy-haired boy who introduced her here in the first place. . .

_-Flashback-_

_I held the paper that beheld the name bearing the suggested library. The school librarian told me the book I wanted was in another library. _

"_Dear," rattled the old lady, "there's a superb library just outside of town," _

_My eyes widened in interest. "Really," I asked, "Miss Soryo, do you know the address? I'll see this—"_

_Before Serenity could continue, the lady scribbled hastily on a paper, smiling excitedly as ever. _

_Examining the address, my mouth was agape. This was so far out of town, it would take probably an hour or two! All I needed was one book! Not a collection of them!_

_Guessing she considered my reaction, the lady smiled and whispered, like a secret beginning to unfold. "Miss Wheeler. This library may be far, but do give it a try. I have gone there myself and dear, will you be amazed! It collects books from all over the world- many different languages and translations!" She paused, calming her excitement. "And knowing you my dear, you will not fail to resent this place. You will only be thankful I've mentioned it."_

_So now I'm here, standing at this massive institution and baffled to the highest degree. I never knew they built libraries so . . . so elegant and clean! And by looking at the people going here, you immediately realize the access was only for the rich. No middle class girl like me. . . I know. _

"_I'm sorry Miss . . . Wheeler," the young lady spat. "I'm afraid we cannot allow you to register to this library unless you distribute the membership payment."_

_Astonished by the numbers, I was speechless. This is so unfair! None of the libraries I go to ask for payments that cost more than my rent! Unbelievable . . . _

"_Serenity," It was Mokuba. _

"_Hi Mokuba," well that shows it, even a Kaiba comes here. _

"_I didn't know you come here, Serenity."_

"_Well I didn't know either until my librarian told me to. But the costs ..." I trailed off, a little disappointed and embarrassed to come to a place that didn't belong to me, much less welcomed me._

_His eyes suddenly turned to the librarian I spoke to. "What's the meaning of this Miss Aso? My brother didn't pay for anything when I signed up!"_

_She glared at me, and raised her head mightily. "Please, your brother and you are an exception. This . . . this simpleton deserves to work her butt off in order to be in here!"_

"_That's wrong! Its discrimination!" he yelled the furiously. "I'll have you fired when I tell—"_

"_No need, Mokuba," a deep voice spoke behind me. "She's fired."_

_I turned around to face Seto Kaiba himself. The towering man, around six feet tall, seemed very intimidating compared to a girl like me. Yes, like in Battle City, he still had those deep blue eyes but now, turned to icy blue. Wow, I never knew they changed color. Amazing..._

"_But ... but ... Mr. Kaiba!" stuttered the poor lady. "I... I didn't—"_

"_Enough! Out!" he commanded, gritting his teeth. The lady, with no other choice, picks up her purse and cried out the door._

"_Come Mokuba," he said, before I had any chance to thank him._

_-End Flashback-_

That's probably the first time Seto Kaiba ever helped me. Last year, when Bakura was badly hurt from the duel with Yugi, I pleaded Kaiba to help, and surprisingly after all pleads from Tea and Yugi, he consented for a doctor immediately. This time, it was for _me_. Joey always hated him but I never knew why. Seto Kaiba is a good man. 'He's got a heart,' Yugi said. 'He tried saving his brother in the past and Duelist Kingdom at whatever cost.'

And I believe him. Sometimes I wonder how it's like at home. Was Kaiba close to Mokuba or was he always at work? Does he schedule his time with his brother and work at the same time? Do they sit back, relax and have a vacation once in awhile? These were some of the questions in my head.

I arrived at the library, clutching the 'free' card the people gave me in return of Kaiba's orders. People gazed hauntingly at me and my clothes. They knew I didn't belong. They knew I'm here in the first place because of a certain Kaiba. However, their looks and mumbles followed, making me want to run out of there.

Looking up from my shoes, I found Mokuba by a desk reading a book. Some guards watched cautiously around, afraid a bomb would attack or something.

"Hi Mokuba," she greeted.

"Serenity!" quickly his frown turned into a huge smile. "They let you in- right?"

"Yep," she smiled, "Thanks to Kaiba. Where is he?"

Back to his frown, he muttered, "We had a fight."

"Why? What happened?"

"Actually I started it," he said. "You see Serenity; my brother has some problems and I was trying to fix it. . ."

I can't believe it. Mokuba just answered the very questions I had. Seto Kaiba, the rich CEO and president of KC, has _family_ problems?

"...please help Serenity. I don't know what to do anymore," he said, after explaining. "I'm desperate."

"Mokuba . . ." Poor kid, it must be very hard for him.

"I know!" His frown turned into a giddy grin of deviousness. "Pretend that you're making a report for school and ... and ..." he trailed off, putting a plan together like a little kid. "...and ask him questions! Yeah, try to help big brother because he'll think it's for school!" Perfect, perfect, just perfect!?!

"No," she shook her head. "That's lying." I've never lied. Most especially not to Kaiba; it would hurt to even try it!

"But Serenity," he pouted, showing those_ adorable_ puppy eyes. My god, do all the kids do this to manipulate us? "If I just ask my brother to talk to you, he wouldn't! So you have to give him a reason why you're there! Please Serenity! _Please!_"

"Mokuba, there must be another way. Don't make schemes. Wouldn't he get mad?" No duh, Serenity, like any human being out there!

He folded his arms and grunted. "All I wanted is help and you can't give it. Life isn't fair!"

Touching his shoulder, and biting her lip she said, "This is lying to your big brother. Why do you have to lie?"

"You don't understand!" he thundered. "My brother _never_ asks for help! Not even me! He's working too much! He doesn't take the time to hang with me anymore!" He paused, calming down a little. "Serenity, I need you to help me. Try and give him a vacation or something. I want things to change from now on."

Thank god a lot of people didn't hear the shouting. The guards were a little wary of Mokuba instead of me. I guess they were afraid Mokuba might suddenly throw books out of tantrum.

Defeated, I sighed, mentally kicking my butt. "Okay, since it's a big deal to you, I'll try."

A huge shock was written all over his face, including a huge smile. "Oh thank you Serenity!"

"Err . . . too . . . _tight_ . . ." Man, kids' hugs can be a killer! They can squeeze the life out of you!

"Oh sorry," releasing him from her, he asked, "How exactly will you introduce yourself?"

Scratching her head, half guilty and half excited, she tried reiterating what he said minutes ago. "I go in, pen and paper . . . "

Back at the Kaiba mansion, Seto Kaiba, was quickly typing important calculations and dates at his laptop. Just when he was about to make a call; Mokuba hopped inside, a little too happy than the usual. _Wait_, didn't we have a fight hours ago? What's with the sudden change?

"Seto!" He nearly jumped in his desk, laid a hand under his chin, and looked admirably at me. "What's up?"

"Mokuba," I said, very worried. "Are you alright?" Quickly I glance at my papers, and files; oh well, this can wait.

A big, sugary smile spread his face as he chuckled. "We have a guest, big brother!"

'A guest' Did I hear right? I never allow guest unless we have birthday parties for Mokuba! "What's the meaning of this?" I asked, somewhat harsh.

"COME IN!" cried Mokuba, ignoring what I previously asked.

A girl . . . a very familiar looking girl stepped in my office. She had long auburn hair, flowing down her waist, and wore the same uniform as Yugi's. Where have I seen her? Most likely, she's with Yugi's group but---

"Evening Mister Kaiba," she began, bowing slowly but respectfully. "My name's Serenity Wheeler—"

"Wheeler," I spat. The mutt's poor relation, who knew! "You invited a Wheeler, Mokuba!"

"No," she said, weak in voice. "I asked him if I can—"

"Sorry, I have no available jobs at the moment," I cut in. Actually I lied. There were plenty of positions in my company. However, I am not, I repeat, AM NOT, allowing a mutt to play 'fetch' the papers with me! Ugh . . . _dogs_.

"Mister Kaiba," she presented a notepad and a pen. "I came here to ask some questions." She stopped, plead showing in her eyes._ Dogs _. . . I guess it runs in the family to drool over me.

"Am I being interrogated by a Wheeler?" I asked, harshness scraping every fiber of her poor, feeble body. "What will you ask me? How much money have I accumulated, I'm guessing?"

"Big brother!" called Mokuba, he tugged my arm, signaling me to listen to her.

"No little brother," I said, shaking my head. "I will not allow spies in my house!"

"I'm_ not_ a spy." She was fighting back with all the courage she could find. Deep down, she would try to help Mokuba and Kaiba. Mokuba told her not to be scared of Kaiba and she will not be intimidated! Oh no! Despite the icy blue eyes facing her, just like the same eyes he glared at with the mean librarian, she _will_ fight back! 'He's a human being- not a monster. A very good, kind, and loving human being...' is what Mokuba explained to her. Keeping that in mind can help her in this...

"Sorry Wheeler but I don't believe you," he fired back, calm but arrogant. "I don't believe dog's every obedience."

She glared back at me, resembling a little like the mutt, however, there was a difference from her. As much as she fights back, she never intently . . . fights back. How intriguing!

"Listen Kaiba," she said, calmly. Walking, very determined, I might say, to my desk, she stood salute. "I came here because I have a report in school. We picked famous people out of a hat, and whoever we picked are the ones we research on. But lucky me, I had 'Seto Kaiba' written on it and so, I thought, instead of burying my head on books about you, maybe I could interview the man himself!"

He raised his eyebrows, his icy coolness not wavering, unblinking but contemplating the situation. Interesting, a school having my name in a hat for some cheap report!

Snickering, the evil type of snicker, Kaiba called back, "Do you expect me to believe you, Wheeler?!?"

"**..." "..." "..." "...""..."**

_**Please read and review! This is my very FIRST fanfic and I would appreciate as many replies out there! **_

**_ InnoscenTorn _**(. )


	2. Hopeless

**Magnetisms**

**Disclaimer: **Please...like I'll _ever_ own anything like Yugioh.

**Chapter 2 **

**::Hopeful::**

"W-what?" Serenity and Mokuba shouted in unison. I can't believe it. He's ... he's not falling for it?

Finally, after a long, waste of his time, he opened his laptop and entered passwords here and there— security purpose, of course.

"Honestly Mokuba, do you know that I am not to be fooled with?"

Serenity, pretending to be fused with anger, slammed her notepad at his desk and shouted back- supporting her trembling legs and beating heart.

"Kaiba! This is for extra-credit!" Her eyes began to shine all of a sudden. Don't tell me she's going to cry her heart out. "My English grade is a 97 and I would do anything for a perfect score! _Anything . . ._"

At the same time he scanned his new project, scrutinizing every angle and button of the new system. I have no time to help this girl! I don't care if she would get the perfect score award! So what? You get a 97! So be it! _Cry me a river, cry me the Nile, cry all you want- you moronic pedophile! _

There is nothing to gain from her stupid questioning. I will not allow myself to be sidetracked by some wannabe reporter.

"Big brother?" inquired Mokuba.

Looking strait at his brother, as well as ignoring the 'wannabe reporter', he slowly shook his head with a very disappointed smirk.

"I understand you want to raise that 'talk' again, but do you go as far as to ask for Wheeler's help?"

"Mister Kaiba—"

"Let me speak Wheeler." He shifted his cold eyes at her. "Regardless you've just set foot in my house, be aware you weren't supposed to in the first place."

_Ouch_, did he have to hit it to me that hard? Serenity could feel tears wanting to escape, but with all due respect, she will not be tempted to sound weak- especially not in front of Seto Kaiba.

She was right in front of him. The laptop was the only thing that set her and Kaiba apart. In the beginning, Mokuba was as cheery as a peach pie but now, he began to feel infuriated more and more by Serenity's lethal comments. One thing's for sure, Kaiba was winning this 'talk'. Serenity couldn't even _provide_ proof! Whatever the case, he was hopeful. I mean, he always was and always will be— no matter if he lost a fight (considering this 'talk' is close to one)! Just like his big brother and dueling, he would keep his head high and try his best!

"Seto Kaiba," she began, ruthlessly not giving up at all. Act or not, she came here for a reason.

"Wheeler," he replied, almost spitting out the icky name. His eyes remained on the computer, but his mind was opened enough to hear whatever nonsense.

"You ruthless, inhumane, tyrant," she smoothed out. Anger seemed to boil her nerves, pulsating emotions hard to describe, however, she voiced out calmly but prominently.

"Is this what I write about you-- Harsh, self-absorbed, and _cold_? The man who sticks only for his all-time famous company, not sparing any time for himself or others for that matter! Behind the scenes, at home, his little brother begs him to live a little and smile more but he never listens! Maybe I should write: he bathes himself in moneybags and paperwork. Is that what you want, huh?" she paused, not wanting to make her anger comparable to Joey's.

"Nationwide, you are any idol among many. Your company, your duel disks, your every single work is placated with gold. Nationwide, you're the number one speculation to us girls. Magazines and books, you're everywhere! Nationwide, you can easily buy your way to things and/or propositions. People would do anything to read and learn about you! However, most unfortunate of all, _nationwide_, no one has ever known you. Magazines can make up any rumor in the book and make it so believable. Books can create stories so close to yours that anyone would crawl into their pockets and drug themselves with disloyal tales.

Truthfully, behind the _real_ scenes, you _never_ wanted anyone to know you. Mokuba is the only exception. Without him, you wouldn't be where you are today. Without him, you wouldn't have sacrificed so much. Without him, you wouldn't have turned so much of a monster." She paused again, working her words through his cold, hearted demeanor.

Baffled, that's it; the only word self-explainable for Kaiba (actually add that for the younger one too). No one, and I mean it, _no one_ has ever talked to him this way! True, in the past he has been reminded of his cold ways but this girl . . . Wheeler, is the only one who, for the first time ever, came here determined and talked her way determined. In one way or another, it reminded him a little of himself. One famous example is his duels with Yugi Mutou, no matter how tough the fight is, he would never give up! Not like other girls, they would weep pathetically and ask for mercy (jobs, of course). Serenity Wheeler, -- the relation of the poor mutt, bearing no such resemblance to deformity, the one girl Mokuba _had_ to find for assistance— could only be the first girl who actually . . . _challenged_ him? It may not be a regular duel, but within a matter of minutes she poured out the very report I hoped she would write. What she said was in fact, true, truer in solemn swear! 'Interesting girl' rang through my head. Minutes ago I thought she would cry me a river! Now she's surfing waves! What a _very_ interesting Wheeler I have.

Mokuba remained speechless. Eyes nearly popping out of their sockets, he mentally had confetti and cake to celebrate such a wonderful act! If this was a show, he would throw a dozen roses to his heroine. Oh, just thinking about this made him want to cry so badly!

Wow, did I just say that? My golly, I never knew I feel so . . . so passionate about this. It sounded as if I was in Mokuba's shoes for a minute. I don't even know Mister Kaiba and I'm persuading all the true facts . . . the true facts only his little brother would know. How could I effortlessly act so passionate? How? How? How?

_Wait_; did I just say 'passionate'? _Serenity_! Put your head together, girl! Passionate is 'act'. Act is 'passionate'. See? Like two and two makes one! Duh! For a minute there, you'd be tricking yourself to even think about . . .

Kaiba folded his arms, lies back on his chair, and eyes glaring the thoughtful Serenity. He remained expressionless though- not hinting one bit of his so-called 'interest'.

"When's this report due?"

Hastily, she answered, "Friday!"

"Hmm," he said, checking his watch. It was close to nine but other than that, it was Saturday. "You mean this week?"

She nodded, not pleading anymore, but acting very true to his words.

"This will not concern the m— brother?" he asked.

As much as rivalry goes between us, I do take notice the twerp's got a highly protective brother . . . a dueling amateur, I might add. He could, at this instant, imagine the dweeb with paws and a doggy bone rattling how such a great duelist Joey Wheeler is. Apparently, last time I checked all dog's can do is _bark_. Ruff!

She shuffled her feet, a hue of pink coloring her peachy skin.

"Joey and his friends will be going to Hawaii Monday, and won't be back until two weeks from now. He wouldn't know at the meantime."

Kaiba raised an eyebrow, much surprised for: 1) affording such a trip, 2) having the decency to invite the poor mutt, and 3) the sheer luck on making this little secretive report.

"So big brother, can she stay?" asked Mokuba excitedly.

"Pardon?" he asked. Did he just hear right? 'Can she stay?' Was that part even mentioned for her report? To stay in the chosen person's house!?! What the . . .

"Mokuba," she said, cooling down her embarrassment and shock. "I— I don't think that's necessary."

Is Mokuba crazy? _No_, this request is far from the 'act' already! First, I consented to Mokuba's so-called 'act'. Second, I made some 'passionate' (I said 'passionate' again- what's wrong with me?) lecture to Kaiba. And thirdly, I am asked to STAY?!? Come on, I'm far too kind to even do this! Hey, a Wheeler's got her limits and I got to stop _here_ kid!

"Yeah," jumped the energized, big haired (who probably never cut his hair), Mokuba. In between the two shocked teens, he tried to explain clearly, however, was blurting crazy things.

"She's a guest and will take a bunch of her time off coming back and forth over here! Why not let her stay?"

"Wheeler has school, does she not?"

As a matter of fact, her school ended a week ago. Mokuba has gone to two paces forward but didn't round the gun right. Bummer . . .

"Oh, I forgot to mention Mister Kaiba." Serenity butted in. "Our school ended last week. Mister Takashi, my English teacher, sort of posted this extra-credit last minute before they'll send out the final grades."

Falling deeper into her words, he inquired, trying to confirm something. "Your teacher does extra-credit in the summer?"

Covering her face beneath the darkness of the room, except his desk light, she tried to hide her shameful task with a nod. "Yes Mister Kaiba." I know I'm going to regret this. I know I am. Oh, if hell can open its doors please beg me mercy. I meant to do this for Mokuba.

With a wave of his head, he beckoned her to leave. Just as she shifted her heel, he spoke one last time.

"Wheeler," he spoke, lessening the disgust in a more controlled manner. "Tomorrow evening, be expected."

"Huh?"

He sighed, almost forgetting dogs need translations. "Tomorrow evening, around 6 or so, you will expect an answer from me. Got it?"

* * *

Returning to the Wheeler's residence by limo was a little awkward, especially with a certain Kaiba sitting beside her.

"Thanks Serenity!"

"This doesn't feel right."

He groaned. Not this again! "Do you _want_ my brother to turn to a monster?"

"No," she replied, ruffling his hair. "I want your brother not to _hate_ me in the end."

"Don't worry. If something goes wrong, I'll handle things."

Can he be _this_ confident? How far can this 'act' really go? Kaiba isn't a fool to begin with! But then again, he _was_ fooled . . . to believe her.

* * *

Where has she gone? Argh! Should I call her?

No. I don't want her to think her brother worries too much.

The clock continued ticking, annoying Joey Wheeler by every second. It was now eleven o' clock and he was pretty darn god sure libraries are closed by now. What's taking her so long?

Okay, okay, calm down. There's nothing to worry about. Why not get mah' self somethin' to eat?

Running to the kitchen, accidentally skidding across the floor, he bumped his sliding body into the kitchen counter. Gazing up, after seeing half-naked fairies flying around, and his vision clearing, he noticed a huge knife about to fall off and . . .

"AHHHHH!!!!!" he yelled frantically.

Thank god. He just prevented a likely castration. The knife was right in between his legs. Just an inch close, he'll probably die from not having his instrument of masculinity.

"Stupid knife," he muttered, throwing it in the sink. Who put it there anyway?

Reminiscing, he started making three sandwiches.

_-Flashback-_

_Right after Serenity left to go to the library, the gang hung in Joey's place. Well, Joey's _and_ Serenity's to be correct. It has been a year after Battle City and everyone started to return to everyday business— school. Catching up to the environment, Serenity was doing pretty well. Being at the top of her grades, excelling far better than all her friends, she was a tough girl to beat. And of course, Joey couldn't be any prouder. Sure, there were times when he was jealous, but that's only when Duke and Tristen made fun of his 'intelligence' ("...if he ever had one," was what Tristen said. "Then, at least there's ONE worthy to use it," added Duke). The Wheeler's were smarter than Einstein – 'the famous piano-guy', Newton – 'the founder of DNA', and Thomas Edison – 'the guy who created peanut butter.' Duh! Joey Wheeler was born just as smart as his sib! And nobody messes with my 'intelligence'. They're just jealous. . ._

"_Hey Joey," said Mai, walking towards the kitchen. "Want me to make a snack?"_

"_Yeah!" cried Joey, Tristen, and Duke. _

"_Boys," muttered Tea, only allowing Yugi to hear. _

"_Aw, they're just hungry," said Yugi, innocent like a child. _

_She grunted. "We just came back from lunch!"_

_Yami tuned in, switching places. "Isn't it occasional that we eat? Without it, our souls perish."_

_Tea merely rolled her eyes and followed Mai to the kitchen. Speak of some Pharoah's understanding..._

_Yugi butted in, remaining in the puzzle. "Yami, that's not what she meant."_

"_Then what did she mean— that hungry males annoy her?"_

_Yugi scratched his head. "Uh- yeah, something like that."_

_In the kitchen, Joey was nearly drooling all over the half prepared sandwich. The fact that Mai knew his favorite stuffing was even better – cheese, lettuce, mayo, bologna, tomatoes, pickles, and an olive on top— was even better! _

"_Watch it Joey or I end up cutting your tongue instead," Mai teased, waving the huge knife._

Damn, was I close to cutting myself! He smiled innocently, just thinking about Mai's joke, and gulped down his last (and third) sandwich. Ah . . . Mai Valentine. Her threats, her jokes, her everything makes me wanna. . . .

_Scream_.

That girl controls me. Whatever comes out of her mouth, whatever she does, is so. . . . .for me. All her negative talk. . . for me; all the care . . . for me; all her bossiness . . .for me. Oh, just thinkin' bout' her makes me wanna _scream_ for mercy. God, I know this sounds pathetic coming outta a Wheeler but hey, what can you do? I'm . . . err. . . (what's the word?) But I can't help it. Mai Valentine's the only girl (other than Seren') who makes me feel so weak inside.

**Beep-beep!**

Was that a car? Joey looked out the window to find Serenity coming out of a . . . a limo?

And so he pondered, "The only person I can think; the only person who can afford em' fancy limos; the only person willin' to win my sistah's heart . . . . ._ AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH_!!!!!" No, not him! Anyone but HIM! Oh god! Please let it be Dice boy! Please, please, _please_...!

As Serenity came out, Joey noticed her hugging someone . . . . . someone pretty short. Has Kaiba got midget-sized? Or am I imagin' things?!?

"Mokuba," thank god. It was just Mokuba Kaiba. Mokuba's fine and he's a good friend to us. Hanging with Mokuba is all cool with me. But if . . . _ugh_. . . . I don't even wanna think about it.

He opened the door just before Serenity would open it. Mokuba, very cheery, waved constantly, constantly enough to break his hand.

"Hi Joey!" greeted the little boy. "Sorry she was late. I saw her in the library and I invited her to eat!"

"In yah' house?" asked a half infuriated Joey.

"Of course not!" replied a blushed Serenity. "We went Sammy's place! I treated him for a little dinner!"

He exhaled happily. Just the_ perfect_ answer he needed.

"Well then, I'll see you later guys! Thanks again Serenity!" Mokuba gleefully wished his goodbye and hopped ecstatically back to the limo.

* * *

This doesn't make sense. Why would a Wheeler want to help me? If she knew any better she'd watch her mouth! How dare she talk to me like that! Moreover, humiliate me in front little brother! I, Seto Kaiba, will not be treated as some weakling! Who does she think she is? Curse her . . . wretched Wheeler girl.

Wheeler girl doesn't know me. My 'monstrous' profile is what I chose. Whether she likes it or not is not to my concern. She can complain, rant, and pour her devout satanic tears for all I care! Hell with it, sue me for not being some perfect 'nationwide' model. I'm not asking you to, am I?! I never asked people to bow down to their knees and support my company. They had their choice. Everyone has a choice. Even I, have a choice.

And my choice was to practically _work _all the way to my success! I devoted most of my childhood life to that horrible man of a stepfather. The vicious tyrant who pushed me far beyond my limits! I weak then . . ._very_ weak. I was merely a child— my head not to developed as well as his.

I have never attended school since I was an orphan but he provided me enough to learn more than an average home schooled student. Entirely much more . . . . . more than I can ever handle. I was restricted from so much and I obediently allowed him to.

Now, years later, I am in a position he never would have thought! I proved myself far greater than that man! I learnt more than an average person! I accomplished so much at this age, that interrogating my personal profile, will never sidetrack my success . . . my power . . . and my company.

Serenity Wheeler, the so-called reporter hoping to attain 3 more points to a perfect score, doesn't know me.

She'll never will.

-------------------------------------------

**bundles-'o-joy**: Thank you for the sweet and heartwarming comment! Yes, Seto and Phantom does sound alike in many ways. I hope you enjoyed this!

**Sorceress Vanessa**: lol I'm known for nasty cliffhangers! Get used to it :-P lol

**darkfarie14**: Tea and Kaiba? Hmm....a lil' wierd but an interesting scenario :)

All my thanks to Freak09, meheeners, Dragon Empress, and Princess Seren! Please keep the reviews coming!

And as for everyone else, please DO review! It gives me all the reason to continue...

InnoscenTorn


	3. The Question: How?

**Magnetism**

**Chapter 3**

**-The Question: How? -**

_Why did I do it? Actually, let me rephrase that: Why am I doing this? I'm risking myself in a situation where I don't tell Big brother, and Seto Kaiba. One of the two biggest rivalries ever, and I have get stuck in between. Tomorrow, Joey and his friends will leave for Hawaii, leaving me here to work for the problematic debts. That was true . . . half-way true . . . until Mokuba pulled me in to help. _

Serenity Wheeler stared at the dark shadows dancing in her bedroom, thoughts leaving her awake as time elapsed, and a conscience tremendously unbalanced. It was a beautiful, dark midnight, where the only sound was her heavy, stressful breathing. Coming home and lying to her brother made her feel like a downright, guilty, criminal, who hid heinous crimes. Flowing, moving, and treacherous shadows displayed what she has put herself into._ How can I last a week with Seto Kaiba, pretending to ask him questions for a school report, when in reality, I was to_ help_ him change into a better person. The question remains is: How? How will I do this unlawful task without Kaiba knowing? How do I persuade his ears and heart to listen to me? How can I change him in a matter of one week? How? How? How? _

Her heart quickened, more doubtful than the hope she had before. Seto Kaiba is a difficult and complicated man who makes life harder for him and for others. Working probably all day and night— no time for rest or fun, but all the more time to succeed; yet, how far does he _need_ to succeed? Hasn't he reached a point where you have achieved enough? Why does he have to this to himself? Does he realize how much difficult his life is without having a "balance" in it? I have heard of celebrities who at least pamper themselves, and spend a long, long vacation, but still come back as prosperous as before! What is it to Seto Kaiba that he refuses to do this? It really doesn't make sense. Actually to think about it, NOTHING makes sense anymore.

_Oh, stupid questions Serenity. You're indulging yourself in things you shouldn't worry about! When Joey comes back, your mouth will be zipped and no harm done! He wouldn't know, and you wouldn't have to worry. Just play out this week with Kaiba, put all your effort in helping Mr. Stone Cold, and come back home in your normal, everyday things! What matters is that Joey shouldn't know anything, and that Kaiba will be a changed man by this Friday. You will work this Serenity! No harm done! Go with the flow . . . _

Trailing off thinking of Mokuba's promise, she drifted to sleep, hope in her heart and determination in her will. There was a saying, a saying that every kid should have heard: "I promise. Cross my heart and hope to die." Serenity Wheeler never fails on promises – no matter how hard, sad, disturbing, or difficult –; promises were made with commitment, and so, nothing will stand in her way. Absolutely nothing . . .

- - - - - - - - -

The next morning, bright and early, Serenity woke up to the light burning her eyes. Birds chirped in glory, an assortment of tunes to a melody of song. As a kid, and to this day, she has always adored nature and the sounds of it. Maybe it was because when she was nearly blind, her "nature" was left to answer her.

If she had the choice, she would travel all around the world – meeting all sorts of animals, people, museums, and most importantly, nature. Sure, buildings and monuments is a pleasure but nature; _oh_, nature to her was far beautiful than gold, silver, and paintings. Nature was brought up, living through generations, providing the world crops and food, and remained as the source of life. In her case, due to money issues, that will not happen for a while. It was true that Duke pitched in and invited Joey's friends to a vacation in Hawaii, but as for my own purpose, I would rather stay here.

"I wonder if he will call," she whispered quietly. Joey was still asleep and probably would not wake until mid-afternoon or so. As she was boiling water for her coffee, her answers was answered by the ringing of the phone.

"Wheeler residence," she began cheerily.

"Wheeler," spoke a male's voice, so brisk but frightening the same time.

She walked out to the porch in case Joey might hear. "Mr. Kaiba . . ."

"I have made my decision Wheeler . . ." He trailed off, a sign that he would rather hang up.

She waited. ". . . and?"

"I comply with this ridiculous report. My limo will pick you up tonight, precisely at eight—"

"Wait!"

"What?"

"They don't leave until midnight," she whispered nervously.

He grunted, "Fine. Which time do you prefer?"

"Uh . . ." It was then, an idea struck. "Mr. Kaiba I won't be staying over there, right?"

A small pause, until she heard a sigh.

"Don't act so pleasant with me Wheeler. Just give me your desired time when I'll pick you up."

"So I _will_ be staying over . . . "

"Ugh," he said, "This is exactly why I refuse to invite you."

"Pardon?" she asked. What did I say?

"Whatever. Here's my number. Tell my secretary your desired time."

Serenity scribbled the number as fast as she can since he didn't slow down dictating them. _I wouldn't be too surprised if that was on purpose. Hmph!_

_- - - - - - - - - - -_

"Hey Seren'!" called Joey. He came outside in his pajamas with a pancake stuffed in his mouth. "Wha' wa' thewin' routeside?"

"Huh?"

Starved far beyond belief, the boy swallowed, leaving a huge smile on his face.

"What are you doin' outside, Seren'? I thought you don't have work today."

"Oh," she said. "I'm just getting some fresh air."

He chuckled. "Is there anythin' else otha' than nature ya love?"

"You mean a guy?"

A question like that immediately made him stop.

With a curious, but wary eye, he asked. "So _is_ there?" His temples were pulsating sternly, while his teeth gritted savagely.

"O-of course not!" she replied, "Why would you even think about that Joey!"

"Err . . ." he scratched his head. "Tristen and Duke . . ."

_Oh I see. _"Oh, no Joey! I don't have feelings for them! They're really sweet and nice friends but anything more than that is out of the question." _Actually out of this world! Tristen tries to hard with his dozen flowers, but Duke tries even harder when he invited me and all of the gang to Hawaii. Like always, Joey did not consent (for me, of course). But between you and me, I honestly would rather have some peace and quiet. _

"Whew," he blew out, "anyone than those two goofballs! You serious Seren', there isn't any special person?"

_I wish. Like any 'perfect' guy out there would go for me! _

"No Joey," she replied, clear and crisp. "I'm sure."

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Hey hon'," greeted the girl. "You here to help Tea, right?"

"Yep!" _Tonight, midnight to be exact, Tea, Duke, Tristen, Yugi and Joey leaves from Domino City . . . the first time I'd ever have the home to myself! Couldn't I be anymore excited?!? When the clock strikes midnight, I'll be in Kaiba's place. For that part, I . . . well; do I have to say something?_

"Serenity!" called Tea. "Hello, earth to Serenity!" A hand waved across her face.

"Oh!" She blushed humbly. _Gee, I should stop talking to myself!_

In return, they smiled back. Packing the necessary essentials, womanly essentials as well, they hardly spoke a word. If there's anyone who's the worst procrastinator, it had to be Tea Gardner. _Wow. I never do things late! I got to be right in time and not be in any trouble! Procrastinating will definitely ruin my record . . . not to mention, reputation. _Serenity giggled silently, tucking in Tea's best bathing suits. _Hmm . . . what many bikini's! Is Tea thinking of showing this off to Yugi? _She looked over to find Tea hum the latest J-pop song in a very happy tune. _Yep, she's in love alright. How sweet! Who could ever think Yugi and Tea together? I mean, Joey always makes fun of his height if they ever dance. Think about it, Yugi holding Tea's legs instead of her waist! Poor Yugi! Doesn't he drink milk? _Unable to contain herself any longer, she covered her mouth with a towel, hoping to muffle out her hearty laugh. The image of them couldn't be any more hilarious! It's so funny, you can't help but feel so bad . . . almost to the point of pity. _Oh! Serenity! Don't mock your friends like that! This is so unlike you! Stop laughing and go back to packing! _

"Hon', you all right?" asked Mai, walking closer to her. The bag Mai packed was done and with her sharp ears, she could have sworn she heard Serenity laughing. "You're red all over."

"Nothing Mai," she replied coolly. "It's summer! Why wouldn't I be red?"

The tall, blonde, and confident looking girl shrugged her shoulders. "Oh I don't know. I mean, I'd turn all red like you too . . . cuz' it's not everyday when we're gonna_ live_ together while the group's gone, huh?"

"**_WHAT?!?_**" _No. No. No. No. NO! I don't remember anyone telling me she'd LIVE with me! As a matter of fact, nobody even mentioned it! D-did I miss something in their plan . . . no, I'm sure. . . ._

**-A month ago-**

"You not comin' Mai?" asked a gloomy Joey. His eyes sort of sparkled, you know, the I'm-about-to-cry-if-you-don't-say-yes look.

Smirking confidently, she glazed over the blonde boy. "Sorry Joey. I have things to do."

"_Aww_!" he cried. "Come wit' us! You're just making that up! Re-arranging your makeup can wait, ya know!"

"Mai's not all about make-up Joey," I replied. _I wonder why she wants to stay. It doesn't make sense. Mai's rich. Don't rich people like vacations? Most considerably . . . Hawaii?_

"Your sister's right." Casual as a motto, she winked back at me. "Well let's just say, I have certain plans while you guys are gone."

**- - - - - - - - - - -**

Joey got all mad after that. Well to put it right, jealous. First thing that might go to his mind is that she had "plans" with a certain _someone_. But like always, he brushed the subject away . . . saying 'if it makes her happy, then I'm happy too!' Come to think of it, I thought she was only kidding when she said that. Mai always takes the chance to annoy Joey whenever she can. And somehow, someway, he'll turn himself so gullible to be affected by it. Whatever he did – grunt, scream, explode, and even fart (sometimes, all the same time), the drama will cease to be more enlightening to see. It's quite cute . . . you know; both of them negatively working their way to love . . . but hey, what's wrong with that?

Many of the books I've read, depicts how love can join two opposite people. 'Opposites attract' is one saying that, for ages, stuck into my mind. Tea and Mai tirelessly but effortlessly talks me into finding the "fish in the sea". Although, one question remains is: How? How exactly do I do that? Will fate work its magic for me? Or is there really some cupid out there who can bind two people together in a _zip_!

Man. I don't know. There's no reason why I gotta exaggerate 'love' when I don't know how.

Maybe I'm not ready for this type of commitment. Who knows? The future is so unexpected! For instance, last night, I just made a pretty risky ordeal with Mokuba, to pretend to be some inside-reporter, jot down important notes, and also, at the same time "connect" Mr. Kaiba to her "innermost" feelings. Please tell me there couldn't be any job that could be this complicated! Now look at me. Here I am, nearly finished with Tea's bag, my mouth so wide I can gulp (little) Yugi in it, and about to pull my hair. _God, did I just mock Yugi again?_

"Joey didn't tell you?" asked Mai, rather shocked (well, not as much as me!). "He insisted I'd 'baby-sit' you over the vacation. I have no idea what's gone into his _empty_ head. I told him I'd stay here in Domino City . . . not to baby-sit a 15 year old! I had my reasons, and you know; he even pushed as far as to bribing me, that little monkey!" She paused to laugh. "It wasn't a week ago he changed the 'baby-sitting' into 'spending quality time with a not-so-close friend'. He did have a point there, Serenity. So I postponed my plans to spend it with you, hon! Aren't you excited? I'll teach you some natural make-up tricks, all season fashion, all shoes fashion, all manicuring—"

"_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_!!!!"

* * *

****

**Authors Note: (PLEASE SEE BOTTOM)**

**Yes! I thank those who find Joey really funny in Chapter 2 (**meheeners

**Sorceress Vanessa: **Thanks for the luck! I hope this luck was enough to satisfy you readers . . .

**Black-Lightning: **I appreciate your thoughts on Kaiba (' ...woe is me')! How funny! Honestly, I don't intentionally want to make it the same-old-same-old. I try my best to keep it original and me! ****lol I hope you enjoyed this one. More of Kaiba later of course...

**Darkfarie14: **lol I'm glad I've made it funny in the previous chapter! Hopefully with SetoXSerenity, I can start a lil' humor . . . but hey, I'm just starting! Thanks for the wonderful comment :)

**Bundles o' joy AND Vankala-86: **Thanks a million for reading! The wonderful lovey-dovey stuff is sOOn to come! Keep ur eyes open O.o

**Swt-honey-angel: **I'll try my best to update this. Hey, my schedule is FULL! Lucky I managed to slip this pretty short chapter in between! Just keep ur eyes open . . . and your wish shall be received . . . lol

**Skitzofrenzia.5: **I LOVE this name Tati! lol I appreciate that u took the chance of reading this. Thanks for the comment! I hope you enjoyed this ;)

**From: InnoscenTorn.**

**P.S: **Alright. As you know, I'm in school and I'll try my HARDEST to slip a chapter or two but it isn't easy. I have not abandoned my fic and wish to improve it (yes, Kikoken) to the best of my ability. I appreciate those who have read and replied and HOPE for more reviews out there! Thanks again! And can't wait to read all your stories (if they know WhO I'm talking about ;)


	4. Unexpectedly

**Magnetism**

**Chapter 4**

**:::-**Unexpectedly-

Disclaimer: If I was able to OWN Yugioh, I would be able to OWN Seto Kaiba. And because I don't, I indulge myself by writing fanfictions.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

My stupid mouth, she thought.

"What's going on in here?" Tea came into the room.

The blonde girl looked offended, and hurt. "I don't know hon'. I...I don't know."

"Mai," she began, "I...well, the thought of you staying, and Joey not telling me is kind of a shock. I'm sorry."

Gleaming, most likely appreciative of the apologetic girl, "Let me guess. Are you saying I'm not invited to stay over?"

She flushed. What should I say? Oh, well, I'm going to be living in some arrogant ass's mansion for a week! I'm picked to fix his problems, have a cup of tea, and give him an _extreme_ makeover! Isn't that exciting, Mai?

"Actually, I was really looking forward to staying by myself while everyone was gone. I thought maybe if I prove to Joey that I can handle myself, he'll trust me." Putting up the sad, teary face, Serenity did her best to cover any suspicions.

"You're such a doll, Serenity!" cheered Mai. "Of course Joey's too thick to realize you're old enough to take care of yourself! I wouldn't be too surprised if his brain was too thick of emptiness!"

All of the girls chuckled in that opinion. True. Joey may be thick, but sometimes you'll wonder what makes up that thickness. Would it be thickness of fatty foods or perhaps, air? These ideas sound very likely- doesn't it?

"Don't worry Serenity. I have to do those plans to do anyway. Just call me up if you need me, alright?"

"You sure, Mai?" she asked, bewildered of the agreement.

The other girl winked, "Surer than sure, hon."

Just in case, she asked one more question...one _more_ important than the chosen agreement. "You sure you won't tell Joey?"

A smile spread through her lavishly, sparkled, lips "Of course, Serenity, of course."

--xxxx-x-xxxx--

"...an' it was Mokuba!" shouted Joey.

He had just explained what happened last night. While he was packing, they were talking about all sorts of stuff until Joey had to change the conversation.

"Were you thinking it was Kaiba?" asked little Yugi, curious as a cat, even if he sounded adorably innocent.

"Who else?!" Tristen thundered back. "There's no one other than Kaiba who takes the limo here!"

"Exactly!" agreed Joey. "We _are _talkin' 'bout Kaiba, Yug."

"He will never give her what she wants."

"Ya' said it, Tristen. Mah' sis' deserves more than that son-of-a—"

"—are you done _ladies_?" Duke Devlin chuckled to his amusement.

"**Who ya' calling _ladies_?**" yelled the furious blonde boy. He raised a fist a shook it dangerously at Mr. Pride-and-joy. "In case ya' ain't thinkin' Dice boy, Seren' could've been ridin' with **Kaiba**!?!"

Somehow, the idea made him laugh again. "Come on, Joey. Serenity knows better. I'd be much better _riding_ with her anyway!"

His eyes nearly dropped out of his sockets. "What the hell? Over my dead body! You ain't jumpin' my sis into bed that easy; not without passin' by me!?!"

"In your dreams, Duke," added Tristen. "In your dreams..." He trailed off, in _his_ versions of in-your-dreams while Joey tried to suffocate Dice boy in the corner.

All little Yugi could do was pitifully shaking his head once Yami asked the most pitiful question: "Yugi, is this what they call 'perverts'?

-xxxx-x-xxxx-

A few hours later, the gang was at Domino Airport. Serenity and Mai joined them to exchange their goodbyes. Only Tea knew why Mai was not staying over at the Wheeler's and as 'surer than sure', she'll keep her mouth shut.

"Bye Tristen," said Serenity. She hugged him ... just the friendly way.

"You know my cell number, right?"

"Mmm," she replied, muffling her voice in his shoulder. Okay, she thought, why isn't he letting go?

"You know I'm here always, Serenity?"

"Yes."

"I'll miss you." He held her closer, and rocked her softly in his arms.

"Tristen, it's only going to be a week."

"I know. I know. But it wouldn't be the same if you weren't—"

"—TRISTEN!!!" Joey pulled the crying Tristen, out of her arms and almost threw him right at Yugi. Because of the pharaohs quick instincts, both (Yugi and Yami) immediately ducked out of harm's way.

Mr. Pride-and-joy, Duke Devlin, stepped in front of Serenity, and winked. "You take care, Serenity. I promise when I come back, I'll treat you to dinner." He put a finger to his chin. "Perhaps, an American one?"

She could not help but clasp her hands in joy. Just like the Wheeler's lineage, eating was her favorite pastime. And an American dinner; the offer is such a privilege. "I can't wait!"

Unlike the rash Tristen, he merely turned his back respectively and replied, "Same here."

"...ya' take care of her, Mai." Mai was in Joey's arms, and the two looked as if they didn't want to let go.

"Someone once told me he never breaks his promises. And I intend to do the same, hon," she replied, quoting Joey's promising words back in Battle City.

"Sounds familiar," he said thoughtfully, leaning his head on top of hers.

Smiling beneath his shirt, she nuzzled into his warmth even more. The image Serenity saw was heartwarming and she couldn't have thought a better couple. Whenever I see these two together, I wonder, 'how about me? Will I learn to love like them? Is _he_ right in front of me or miles away?' There are times when questions like these make her sad, and unwanted. Little would she know, little would she learn, that love for her would be the _hard _way.

"Bye everyone!" the two girls said in unison before the gang left.

-xxxx-x-xxxx-

The doorbell rang. Its joyful noise vibrated the small yet cozy house. Previous to help Tea pack, Serenity sneakily called Kaiba's secretary and informed her the desired time to pick her up.

x-**Flashback**-x

"_Good Afternoon, Kaiba Corporations," spoke a very young girl._

"_Hello Miss. My name's Serenity Wheeler. Could you leave a message to Mister Kaiba?"_

"_Sure thing, sweetie," she replied politely._

"_Just tell him around 9 or so, he can pick up Serenity Wheeler."_

_As the lady was jotting down, the light bulb automatically clicked. "Pick you up? Are you his maid?"_

"_Oh, no," Serenity shot back; she was way better to be called a maid. "I'm Mokuba's guest."_

"_I see. You sound a lot older than Mokuba's classmate." Ultimately, the lady on the other line was skeptical. No 10-year-old uses the sort of language Serenity uses!_

_She giggled, pretending to sound like a kid. "That's what everyone says! I skipped a grade or two!"_

"_Really?" Impressed, she replied, "well, aren't you smart! Your parents must be proud of you, dear!"_

"_Yes ma'am!" _

"_YOU!" Another voice bellowed in the phone. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING? I HIRE YOU TO JOT DOWN MESSAGES, NOT CHIT-CHAT!"_

"_M-mister K-kaiba! I-I am taking messages! S-s-see?!?"_

"_GIVE ME THE DAMN PHONE!"_

_A pause was heard as Serenity overheard sobs._

"_WHY ARE YOU STILL HERE? GET OUT! YOU'RE FIRED!"_

"_B-but—"_

"_HOW STUPID ARE YOU? WHEN I SAY 'GET OUT' YOU GET YOUR DAMN-ASS SELF OUT!"_

"_Wait Mister—"_

"_GUARDS!!!" he called out submissively._

"_Kaiba Corporations, what do you want?" he asked, very rude, not compared to the mannerism of the other lady. _

"_Kaiba?" Serenity was undoubtedly shocked. _

"_Wheeler, how pleasant of you to call," he replied, sarcasm scrapping his harsh voice. "I thought you would turn down the offer."_

"_You can pick me up around 9 tonight, Kaiba," she said, totally ignoring his rudeness_

"_Fine, Wheeler."_

x-**End of Flashback**-x

Serenity opened her door to find Seto Kaiba –suited in his purple trench coat, buckles tightly strapped in his muscled arms, and KC proudly stuck to the left of his chest— emotionless in face and in position. He looked quite bored of standing in such a small, somewhat dingy house, and also, for the fact of setting foot in Wheeler's residence. If Mokuba had not tugged, pulled, and even cried to beg her stay in the mansion, he would _never_ have thought to invite her!

"You're packed up Wheeler?" he asked, not one bit changing those deep, icy eyes- which so obviously, caused chills in her body.

"Y-yes Mister—"

"—Kaiba. Just 'Kaiba', Wheeler." The formalities she used were unremarkably considerate; however, he would rather have her treat him a little . . . informal.

She raised a brow. "Kaiba . . .?"

"Is that so hard to say?"

"No, it sounds different- that's all. You look _way_ to old to be called 'Kaiba'." It's the truth, she thought. Even if he was around Joey's age, he looks, and acts so much like an adult!

He smirked, his cold, icy-blue eyes danced with amusement. "You're the first one to notice in the twerp's group. Congratulate yourself, Wheeler."

"They're not 'twerps' Kaiba," she said defensively. "They're my friends."

Taking no heed of what she said, he turned again and beckoned his chauffeur to carry her bags.

"Hey," she called to the chauffeur. "Let me help you . . ."

"Wheeler, that's not necessary . . ."

Kaiba trailed off to find her ignoring the request and kindly helped the poor, old, chauffeur. She's the guest, he thought. Why does she trouble herself to help this man? He has carried much more items than her ragbags and . . . a teddy bear? What is she— five? Even Mokuba's grew out of those girly things! What a shame to invite a 16 year old who still thinks like a child! Tell me **why **exactly I'm inviting this poodle (pug, more like it)?!?

"Thank you, Miss Wheeler. Your luggage isn't as heavy as you think."

"It's alright...um...what's your name Mister?"

"They call me 'Pops'. I'm the oldest working for Kaiba."

"Well Pops," she replied, cheerful as a butterfly. "They do say two hands are better than one, right?"

The old man laughed. It was incredible to be complimented for once. Sure, Mister Kaiba was colder than Satan but it's nice . . . nice to be recognized by someone, he thought. And, the pretty Miss Wheeler as a guest, too? Master is very lucky to have her. She is unlike the other guests . . . nameless, of course- those foul, stinking, unmannered rats! What's even more surprising is that she's the first _lady_ to be a guest. Other than Master's step-family, she is the very, first, non-relation to stay over! Aren't I excited! I hope love blossoms while she's here . . .

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

I know it seems very out-of-text to hear of some chauffeur's thoughts, but it _is _necessary. In the next few chapters, you will hear some out-of-text thoughts, however, I do not intend to make this fanfic GENERAL. Of course, since this is a SetoXSerenity fanfic, I will stay the lines between these two- especially in the next Chapter! More interesting things happen . . . and in order for me to continue those oh-so interesting things, **REVIEW**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! –LoL-

**_-x-x-x-x A million thanks to those who reviewed: _**

**Jieli: **I appreciate the very kind comments. Yes, I do hope to create a unique storyline- just the same as you wonderful, talented writers! Mai's plans will be explained (probably) in Chapter 5 or 6. Thanks for coming over here! Your story ROCKS! :::plays the electric guitar::: -LOL-

**Black Mistress: **Thanks Mistress! Hey, I didn't realize that – one girl and a bunch of guys! –LOL- But then again, the group's always like that! I only wished that I WAS the one girl . . . -LOL-! Hope this answers your question!

**YukikoAngel520**Sorry my last chapter was short! I think I was doing my homework and writing that chapter at the same time. I hope to make my chap's longer (even much longer than this one!). Thanks for the kind comment.

**meheeners: **Hey there! Nice to hear from you again! 'Writing skills' huh? –LOL- Aren't you funny? I do intend to add problematic issues for Renny (as you call her). I mean, we ARE talking about Seto Kaiba, right??? I hope you enjoyed this chapter- even if I haven't started the SetoXSerenity part yet -.-

**Sorceress Vanessa: **Hello again to you, too! –LOL- Serenity will get MORE 'humonga donga problems' later on in the chapters! More humor, more fun, and yes . . . some SetoXSerenity ones! WEEEEEEEE!!!! :::hugs an invisible Kaiba::: Don't u just LOVE him?

**Also....THANKS to: KatrinaKaiba, Chika of the high Mts **(unique name you've got there Chika), **nkitty9, thefutureMrs. Kaiba **(hey! I'm the FUTURE MRS. KAIBA!!!! –sticks out tongue-)

_-x-InnoscenTorn _


	5. Battlefield

**Magnetism**

**Chapter 5**

**:::-**Battleground**-:::**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"...my chauffeur has a job, you know. Next time, mind your business," he snapped.

Serenity Wheeler, prior to bubbling with delight and excitement, averted to an innocent look. _Geez, I was just helping Pops, _she thought.

They were in Seto's limousine, traveling at 50 miles per hour. Meanwhile Seto unpleasantly thought, _the old man has got to step harder in the wheel! This steel caged cell is a slow as Wheeler's brain!_

"What's wrong with Pops? He said it was okay if I help him."

Irritated, he shouted, "Did you even listen a word I said, you idiot?!"

She crossed her arms. "Now I don't want to, Mr. Snobby-pants."

Again, for the um-tenth time, he massaged his aching temples as if this human being couldn't be any worse than torture! _If I live through this,_ he said mentally, _I'll have to get a vacation . . . anywhere . . . anywhere other than this hell hole._

"Listen Wheeler," balancing his voice **very** calmly. "I'm doing this for Mokuba. Not for your useless report or for whatever your intentions are. I don't care if you leave early in my house; as I say, 'the earlier, the better'. I don't care if you achieved what you want because I could not care less—"

"Wow," she said, fascinated. "Is that your idea of a welcoming?"

"Do not interrupt, Wheeler!"

She lifted her chin, entirely disgusted of his manner and behavior. At least Mokuba was nice enough to "welcome" her...and smile at the same time! _Seto Kaiba's a_ _**real**_ _jerk if he thinks I'm an idiot! How rude of him! Hmph, why exactly was I "scared" to be a fake reporter; when all I can think about is how I want to kick his mean, overly-conceited face! And his eyes . . . oh, those cold, cold eyes! I'd paint them bright and happy blues, add some color in his pale cheeks, so he'll look like the most absolutely radiant gay guy around! _This mental image made her inwardly laughed at the possible Kaiba wearing clothes similar to Mai's wardrobe!

". . . so you got it straight, Wheeler?" he finished.

She nodded obediently, scrunching up an innocent I-heard-whatever-you-said-Oh-Great-Kaiba look.

"Don't mock me," squinting angerly at her. "You can't get by me so easily, twerp."

With a smile, she giggled. "Alright, alright Mr. Snobby-pants—"

"—Kaiba!"

"Snobby-pants—"

"—Kaiba!!"

She tucked a finger to her ears, yelling, "I CAN'T HEAR YOU MR. SNOBBY PANTS!!!"

_Damn her!_ He thought madly. _She's acting like a 5-year old!_ Without warning, he pulled her arms away --forcing her to listen -- as he leaned outstandingly close.

Cold, transparent blue eyes flared wildly over her sweet, brown animated ones. Because Serenity Wheeler was not like any other girl, she held her guard and fired the same consistent, competition.

"Is this the part where I'm supposed to scream, Kaiba?"

He smirked. _Interesting girl, she's smarter than I thought_. "Will you just listen?"

Leaning closer to him, so close it was inches apart, she whispered. "Not unless you quit calling me names."

"Then what am I supposed to call you when I can't annoy you the same time?"

"Serenity," she replied cheerily.

"How about Wheeler?" he requested, slightly tugging her arms in a sadistically, thrilling fashion.

Pouting like a little girl, furrowing her eyebrows in a cute way, hoping to translate— 'Make peace not war' face.

"Kaiba, just call me 'Serenity' . . . pretty please?"

_Stupid girl. Interesting girl. Girl who still keeps a teddy bear. Now she's acting all sweet like a cherry barngirl or--_

"...with cherry on top?"

_Exactly._

"Fine," he decided, releasing her arms and sitting far away as possible. ". . . Serenity."

"See? Was it that hard, Kaiba?"

He folded his arms and thought things through. _What is she to tell me what to do? I'm_ _**much **older (mentally, might I add) than her and I'll decide. Incompetent girl . . . how dare she mock me! Mokuba's the ONLY person to mock me! Anyone else who even tries can themselves out my office, or perhaps, in this situation – out of my house!_

"Serenity," he began, more serious in tone.

"Yes?" A few seconds ago, she was staring out the window, amused to sights she'd never seen before outside of Domino City. Turned her attention to her right, her heart skipped to find him much closer, his fresh, coffee breath caressing her unusually stiff face. He looked terribly mad as if she had done something wrong. Those icy eyes she had coward some days ago, minutes ago had her over-conquer them; now, not like ever before, she felt so strong to the gaze, she trembled in fear at the devil.

_What is wrong with him? What did I do? Why . . . why is he so mad?_

"Wheeler," he uttered, ignoring the previous agreement of name-calling. "Before you step foot in my house, I'll warn you: if you ever dare hurt Mokuba, I will greatly _hunt you down_. Despite the lovely invitation, be aware; I don't easily trust people. I hardly invite guests at all, anyway. So, Serenity, if I were you, I'd be very careful not to do something stupid."

"I'm not like that, Kaiba. How can you judge me when you don't know me, yet?"

"Precisely why I warn you beforehand," he pointed; his head on top of hers.

She turned her head to the side, wishing he'd stop interrogating her_. It's sweet that Kaiba cares a lot for his little brother but warning me for something I will **never** do? How could he? Mokuba asks me to stay because he trusts me. When someone entrust me to help them, I will do the same – whether the situation be good or bad. He cares well enough for his big brother, and in exchange, I will learn to do so. Kaiba, who says he does not easily trust people, should at least, learn to trust me, too._

Looking down, very solemnly, with the biggest care in her heart she whispered, "Kaiba, I don't intend to hurt anyone. If there's anyone who'll get hurt in the end, it might be me . . . not Mokuba. So don't waste your time in a scandal like that! It's way _beyond _the Wheelers!"

_Angry, now- is she?_ He said thoughtfully. _She says it's not in her lineage, but how can I believe her when she has not proved it yet? She can talk her way all she wants, woo my chauffeur, and develop a liking to Mokuba; however, I'm much different than them . . . much, much more. . ._

"We're here, Senor Kaiba!" announced Pops, the chauffeur. He had just unrolled the window, surprised to find a very hurt Serenity and an evilly possessed Kaiba-- both bodies too close to be sure.

"Senor?" he asked curiously. What has he done again? Poor hija, she's been attacked by el chupacabra.

"What?!?" he demanded.

"Is everything alright?" Actually, what he meant to say was: 'is _she_ alright?'

The question got Serenity back to her senses, "Oh Pop's!"

"Are you alright, hija?"

"Y-yes," she looked up when shivers returned. Kaiba has not moved yet, and he appeared very dominant in this battlefield. Quickly, glancing at the window, she saw that they were in front of the mansion.

Quick, Serenity, get away from this . . . this monster! Just before Kaiba were to yell at his 'nameless' chauffeur, the small, petite girl sped out the door.

-xxxx-x-xxxx-

Mokuba sat in the front porch, agitated by nervousness, and who could've thought that anxiety made him wait for an hour! Regardless of the maids' motherly advice, he insisted that he WILL wait for the 'Guest of Honor'-- Serenity. Today is the day. She will work her plan. She'll pretend to act as a reporter and try to fix Seto.

_I hope everything will go well. It's all up to her to change Big brother. I know I can do this stuff by myself but . . . well, I can't. Seto doesn't listen to me anymore. Maybe someone like Serenity can . . . you know, can help him better than I've done. She's really a great and nice friend, and not just that, she's really smart too! I can bet she's smart enough to know what's best for Seto. I mean, _duh_, that's why I cried, pulled, and kicked my way into inviting her!_

"Mokuba!" someone called.

The shaggy haired boy looked up from his reverie. "Serenity? Hey!"

As she stomped (no joke) to him -- nearly breathless from running and stomping the way there -- Mokuba noticed something different. Last time he had seen her, she became known as the three H's: 'happy, honest, and hopeful'. However, at this moment, two days after they encountered, her countenance seemed _very_ disturbed. She looked rather pale, flushed, and exhausted simultaneously; and Mokuba was not dumb enough to realize this was _not_ because of running.

"What did Seto do?" he asked, familiar to the quote 'actions explain better than words'. Without notice, he embraced the feeble girl, hoping to renew her spirits.

"Nothing Mokuba," she replied, somewhat shaken as she ruffled his hair.

The 10 year old boy tightened his grip around her waist. "Don't lie. I know Seto did something. Seto _always_ does something."

"It's nothing to worry about, sweetie," she reassured. "Se— um, Kaiba, sort of relayed a bit of rules to me."

Grunting, he replied, "Don't tell me. He said the one-on-one: 'Don't mess with Mokuba or I'll hunt you down' threat?"

_How clever!_ Feeling much happier, she hugged the boy tightly.

"Serenity," he said, smiling. "You read, right?"

"Of course," she replied. "Why do you think I was in your library?"

"Well, have you ever heard of 'sticks and stones may break your bones, but words won't ever hurt you'? If you have, then lemme tell you— Big brother's mean words aren't mean every time! All he does is yappity-yap," here he puppets his fingers into talking mouths, "and everyone listens it. My brother can hurt people with mean talk but to me, he's the nicest brother in the whole, wide world!"

The last statement practically made her squeal. The way little Mokuba expresses his love for his brother, makes _me_ feel the same way about Joey.

"Serenity Wheeler, if you're done listening to my biography, I suggest you move on in," said another voice, right behind her, pinning her cheerful heart no more. Only one person was capable to do that power; and that person, no doubt, can be . . . .

"Seto Kaiba . . ." she spat most angrily.

He smirked, curving that insane, devilish smile fan girls oh-so adore. "Ah, aren't we in a need of anger management?"

"Back att'cha Mr. Snobby-pants," she cried back.

"What the **hell **did I tell you about names, Wheeler?"

"What the **hell **did I tell you about names, Kaiba?" Serenity shot back, in no right mind wanting to lose again.

Calmly, trying to ignore the 'fresh' girl, he explained. "You ran out of my limo and left your _Pop's_ with a broken back."

"What? Oh, no!" Frantic as a cat, she darted back into the limousine. Tears almost escaped from her lids. _How stupid, Serenity! You hurt Pop's and didn't help him! Stupid, stupid, stupid!!!_ Sooner than she would fall to her knees in agony, she found the old man – clearly strong as rock, carrying her luggage.

"Pops! You . . . you're fine?"

He grinned, and observed the girl's frightened expression. "Si?"

"Kaiba told me you broke your back because I didn't help you," she said, whining at her potential fault.

Laughing, he pats the girl's head, just like what a father does to his child. "Mi hija, do not listen to every word that comes out of the boy! He _thrives_ on games- especially tricking young chiquitas like you."

x-xxx-xx-xxx-x

_Is this . . . is this their house? It's huge! No, it's bigger than huge – it's humongous! You can even fit an elephant in here; then again, you can fit a whole jungle! I don't know which to start. The living room is as big as my house, and by that I mean the whole house!_

"What's wrong Serenity? You came here before," reminded Mokuba.

"I know but I didn't notice much last time."

"How can you not notice? Were you _blind _all the time?" asked Kaiba. He passed by the two, carrying another dose of coffee, eager to return to office work.

"I _was_ once, Seto Kaiba," replied a sad voice.

He turned, his tracks stopped from the vast, bloody red staircase. _'I was once'? What's that supposed to mean? Dumb girl . . . I was joking._

Serenity nervously rubbed her arm for warmth and support. It never occurred to her that even in Battle City, the CEO had not noticed her in her bandages.

"I was almost blind. My eyes were weak for a very long time, and I could have been blind forever."

Mokuba tugged her sleeve and asked, "But Joey helped pay the money, right? Because of him you can see."

She nodded. And when she returned her gaze to the older Kaiba, he was gone.

x-xxxx-x-xxxx-x

"'Three floors?'" she reiterated.

The little boy, Mokuba, gave a thumbs up. "Seto wanted more floors but he didn't have time. The first floor has a bunch of things for guests. The second and third floor has Seto's rooms, my rooms, the servants' rooms, and some guest rooms—"

"Servants' room – they live here?"

"Not all of them," he said sharply. "Just the ones who are nurses, in case if any of us get sick."

"Wow," she breathed out. "Then that big door? What's it for?"

Seto's (occupied) bedroom and Mokuba's room was separated by a massive and mahogany, exquisitely designed door. The design is quite different, and more – how should I say it – _brighter_.

"It's the library," he answered, a small smile lifting. While Serenity observed the door, he prayed that she did not see his expression. No, not expression, but a memory. A very distant memory, one he prays to come back.

"Why is it locked?" she questioned, apparently tugging at the knob.

The boy sighed, a little exhausted of the tour.

Unsure, he replied, "Ask Seto."

x-x-x-x-x

_This house is so beautiful,_ the auburn-haired girl thought as she sat in the stairs. _I only got to tour the second floor! Imagine how big the second floor is; Mokuba and I only managed to show me one out of three floors! It got him so exhausted. Well that's good for him to sleep early. His humbleness should be rewarded anyway. I wonder why Kaiba's locked the library? What's so bad about books and shelves? Instead of locking up relevant information, why not open it? Does he hate libraries so much he locks his own? But then again,why have it in his mansion in the first place?_ Serenity rubbed her chin, not even close to understand.

"Ms. Wheeler, have you asked Master to the keys to your bedroom yet?" asked a maid.

"Oh! I almost forgot! I went first with the tour without packing my stuff first!"

"Well then," the other signaled, "go to his room and ask for it."

Faster than her legs can carry, she ran up those awfully long stairs and stopped immediately once in front of the door. She panted, nearly loosing the life out of her. Normally on school days, she was accustomed to physical education and sports but because of her very busy schedule, she quit her teams and became as rusty as the gold championship trophy in her room (figuratively speaking of course).

"Kaiba?" she knocked lightly.

No answer.

"Kaiba? Are you there?" she knocked a little louder.

Again, there was no answer.

"Seto Kaiba? Oh, great Mr. Kaiba?" she teased, giggling at the remarkable joke. "I bow down before you, so please, oh-grateful master...open up."

If she had heard right, a slight rustle was heard but again, the door remained as so.

"Fine, Mr. Snobby—"

"—Wheeler." The door swung open just before she would add more effect to 'snobby' in 'pants'.

Seto Kaiba was impressively dressed in his elegant, dark blue, , pajamas. Or is there another name to pajamas for the rich? Well, whatever it is, that color, that deep dark blue color matches and exaggerated his...eyes. _As cold his eyes are on me right now—which isn't as bad as before—I'm kind of relieved to see him in something so jaw-dropping. Jaw-dropping isn't supposed to mean that he's oh-so-drop-dead-gorgreous because_ really -- do I **look** like one of his fans?

"What do you want _Serenity_?" You can tell adjusting to the newly respected name was difficult.

"My bedroom key please," she held out her hand expectedly.

Slowly his eyebrows lifted in bored interest. _Great,_ _I was hoping for something else. _His prediction of her early leave was sadly mistaken.

"Wait here," he ordered.

Wow. Is this his office? Here were dark blue walls, mahogany desks, leather chairs, and the X1000 laptop that's not even out yet? Se—Kaiba has got some good style here. Wait. Am I calling him Seto? Eww . . .

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Senor: Mister

hija: daughter/child

el chupacabra: a monster that eats goats or lambs (supposed to be a bed-time story or myth for Mexicans). ((((That's right-right? ::scratches head::))))

Si: Yes (?)

chiquita: (little) girl

- I appreciate all the thoughtful reviews. Someone even mentioned that I have to be careful of the language and behavior I use for the characters. I thank that person (my mind is blank and it's nearly midnight to personally write to ALL of you) b/c I added a warning in my summary. I suggest everyone to refer to that warning. Thank a million for the wonderful, sweet, caring, and devoted replies! I hope you enjoy this and REVIEW! :)

InnoscenTorn


End file.
